


Adorabile molesto

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drunk Will, Fluff, Hannibal doesn't kill him anyway, M/M, Will can do whatever he wants
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Breve siparietto in cui Will le fa grosse, ma Hannibal gli perdona tutto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inserite questa storiella dove volete nella serie, ma leggetela dimenticandovi per un attimo di Hannibal e Will come li conosciamo.
> 
> Non esitate a passare a trovarmi qui  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/) per tutte le altre cose che mi passano per la testa. :D

Si accorse che c’era qualcosa di strano già quando aprì la porta di casa.

Il tavolino sotto alla finestra del corridoio non era esattamente a filo con la mensola. Ad Hannibal bastò seguire quell’indizio per trovarne tutto un seguito.

L’orma sbiadita di mezza suola, polvere vicino al tappeto, una manata sullo stipite della porta.

Hannibal mise in allerta ogni senso, si irrigidì percorrendo il corridoio.

Arrivato a metà, scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso e si rilassò.

L’odore che sentiva non lasciava spazio a dubbi; si trattava solo di scoprire dove si fosse nascosto dopo essere entrato in casa.

“Will?” chiamò Hannibal entrando in cucina. “La violazione di domicilio è ancora un reato?” scherzò.

Una volta aveva detto a Will che la sua cucina era sempre aperta agli amici.

Will doveva averlo preso in parola, visto che non riteneva necessario che il proprietario della suddetta cucina fosse presente quando decideva di andarlo a trovare.

A voler essere onesti, Will aveva accesso a tutta la casa, aperta o chiusa che fosse, anche avesse dovuto spaccare una finestra per entrare. Hannibal questo avrebbe evitato di dirglielo solo perché i privilegi di Will erano meglio gestibili se scoperti un passo alla volta.

Una mano sventolò in aria da dietro il bancone della cucina.

Hannibal accese la luce e si sporse oltre il piano di lavoro.

Seduto contro alla parete, a gambe incrociate, l’agente speciale dell’FBI Will Graham lo salutò con un mormorio “Ciao dottore.”

Lo sguardo umido e intontito, i capelli arruffati. Accanto a lui, aperta, una bottiglia del miglior Whisky della riserva di casa Lecter, una di quelle che non si sarebbe dovuta aprire se non in un’occasione speciale. Il tappo era rotolato dall’altra parte della stanza, segno che Will non aveva alcuna intenzione di richiuderla.

E nemmeno un bicchiere ad onorare il consumo della preziosa bevanda; a conferma di ciò, infatti, Will si attaccò a canna e ne buttò giù tre bei sorsi.

Intorno al giovane uomo, sparsi, libri di cucina e cartoncini di ricette che Hannibal non vedeva come potessero essergli serviti, visto il buio imperante nella stanza prima del suo arrivo. Probabilmente Will era lì da prima che facesse buio.

Un contenitore con gli avanzi del pranzo di Hannibal aperto ai piedi di Will; anche per quello nessun utilizzo di un supporto, era stato consumato con le mani.

Uno dei maglioni di Hannibal per terra. Unica motivazione plausibile per quella presenza, il fatto che la casa fosse fredda.

Alcuni dei disegni di Hannibal, di fronte a Will messi a ventaglio.

Il dottore sorvolò con lo sguardo su ogni cosa e… Niente, non provò comunque l’impulso di ucciderlo. Sondò ancora il suo istinto tanto per essere sicuro… No. Continuava a volerlo vivo e non voleva neanche staccargli qualche pezzo per mangiarselo.

Non importava cosa facesse questo grezzo, scarmigliato, imbronciato e bizzarro uomo, Hannibal gli avrebbe concesso qualunque cosa.

Infatti, più che una violazione di domicilio, Hannibal considerava questa scena il rientro a casa confusionario del suo molesto ma adorabile coinquilino.

Ubriaco fradicio peraltro. Questa era una curiosa novità nella vasta conoscenza che Hannibal aveva del mondo-Will.

“Ho disegnato una natura morta,” affermò Will con un certo orgoglio passandogli uno dei fogli.

Hannibal ipotizzò, divertito, che potesse trattarsi del ritratto di un cadavere; ma Will aveva abbozzato una mela, una pera e, utilizzando molto intuito, un ananas. Non aveva rovinato uno dei disegni di Hannibal, aveva usato un foglio bianco per quel suo capolavoro.

Hannibal si accosciò di fronte a lui. Indicò un altro foglio mezzo incastrato sotto una gamba di Will. “Quello suppongo sia un pene, invece,” valutò Hannibal inclinando la testa con espressione seria.

Will si abbassò verso il foglio, lo estrasse da sotto il ginocchio, lo fissò da vicino, come se potesse metterlo a fuoco senza occhiali, e poi sbottò, “Ma cosa dici? È un coniglio.”

“Quelle sarebbero orecchie?” chiese Hannibal e Will annuì più volte.

“D’accordo,” si arrese Hannibal, “I miei disegni a cosa ti sono serviti, per trarre ispirazione?”

Will esibì un delizioso sorriso. Peccato che questa serenità derivasse dalla quasi completa inibizione delle sue facoltà mentali, perché sarebbe stato piacevole averlo davanti sempre così.

“No, stavo…” Will fece un gesto con la mano, “Ti stavo imitando. Per capirti.”

Hannibal finse estremo coinvolgimento nella discussione. “Oh… E cos’hai scoperto di me?”

“Che ti piace cucinare,” disse Will alzando un dito, “E disegnare,” ne alzò un altro.

Hannibal scoppiò a ridere. Una di quelle cose che non gli capitava spesso di fare, tranne quando si trovava in compagnia di Will. Il giovane uomo aveva la straordinaria capacità di uscirsene con commenti assurdi e inopportuni che nessun essere umano avrebbe mai espresso in pubblico.

E Hannibal aveva scoperto così di possedere il senso dell’umorismo, attivato in certe circostanze e premendo certi tasti ben precisi che Will non faticava mai trovare, seppur involontariamente.

“Posso sapere che cos’è successo di così tragico da averti ridotto così?” gli domandò Hannibal dandogli una carezza in testa.

Will si fece serio, “Non avevo da bere a casa… E poi volevo parlare un po’ con te…” biascicò.

“Come fai a parlare con me se metà del tuo vocabolario è dentro quella bottiglia?”

Will prese il whisky per il collo e ci guardò dentro corrugando le sopracciglia, probabilmente alla ricerca del vocabolario perduto.

“E non volevo stare da solo,” aggiunse avvicinando la bottiglia alle labbra. Hannibal gliela sottrasse, preparandosi alle rimostranze che sarebbero sopraggiunte; invece Will lo sorprese mettendo solo il broncio.

Adorabile.

Hannibal si sedette accanto a lui sul pavimento. “Hai bevuto abbastanza,” lo informò appoggiando la bottiglia lontano da loro. “Sono contento tu sia venuto qui. Ma non mi spiego comunque la necessità di bere.”

“Non c’eri.”

“Non sapevi cosa fare e ti sei ubriacato? Will, non sei un po’ adulto per questa mancanza di responsabilità?”

Will fissò dritto davanti a sé con l’espressione addolorata di un bambino appena sgridato.

Curioso il fatto che se fosse stato chiunque altro, ma proprio chiunque, Hannibal l’avrebbe ucciso senza nemmeno prendersi la soddisfazione di vederlo soffrire; l’avrebbe fatto il più in fretta possibile solo per levarsi il pensiero.

Will gli faceva venire voglia di abbracciarlo, più che altro.

“Dov’eri?” chiese Will voltando di poco la testa verso di lui, ma senza guardarlo negli occhi.

“In giro… Per acquisti,” rispose Hannibal. Sebbene non avesse nessun problema a giustificare la sua assenza con Will, non poteva di sicuro dirgli dov’era andato, nonostante il suo stato di ebbrezza.

“Eri da Alana,” asserì Will con un’alzata di spalle.

“No, non ero da Alana.”

Will si appoggiò ad una gamba del dottore e cercò di alzarsi. Prima finì in ginocchio, poi arrancò su una gamba, poi si aggrappò al bancone della cucina.

Hannibal ne seguì i movimenti e quando fu in piedi lo raggiunse per sostenerlo.

Will perse l’equilibrio e Hannibal dovette reggere tutto il suo peso. In piedi era molto più ubriaco di quanto non sembrasse da seduto.

“Will, ti accompagno sul divano, vieni,” lo prese sotto le braccia e lo spinse verso la sala. C’era un po’ di strada da fare e Will la percorse attaccandosi alle pareti con entrambe le mani.

Quando vide il divano vi si sedette a peso morto e la testa volò all’indietro sullo schienale come se fosse senza sostegno. “Il maglione… Ho lasciato il maglione di là,” Will gli fece segno con un dito.

“Il maglione? Quale, il mio? Se hai freddo ti prendo una coperta.”

“No, voglio il maglione,” insistette Will e Hannibal decise di non contraddirlo. La sua testa ubriaca doveva avere le sue ragioni che Hannibal non poteva comprendere.

Andò a raccogliere il maglione da terra e glielo consegnò. Will se lo mise vicino. “Posso portarlo a casa?” domandò alzando a fatica la testa per guardarlo.

Hannibal corrugò le sopracciglia. “S-Sì… Will, portalo a casa. Ma cos’hai?” gli domandò di nuovo sedendosi accanto a lui.

“Sono triste. E sono ubriaco.”

“Una delle due cose è più palese dell’altra,” considerò Hannibal. “Perché sei triste?”

Will voltò la testa verso di lui guardandolo di sottecchi. Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo sbattendo le palpebre come se non riuscisse a metterlo bene a fuoco. Sembrava sul punto di addormentarsi.

“Lo sai che sei bello?” se ne uscì all’improvviso Will.

Hannibal non nascose la sorpresa al commento, inarcò le sopracciglia. “Bene… In vino veritas quindi… Grazie,” rispose compiaciuto. “Anche tu lo sei. Ti preferisco più sobrio, però.”

Le labbra di Will si distesero. Il suo sarebbe potuto passare per un sorriso, se gli occhi non avessero fatto trasparire tutta la tristezza di cui aveva parlato poco prima. Doveva aver raggiunto la fase malinconica della sbronza.

“Will, sei preoccupato che mi veda con Alana?” tentò Hannibal considerando le domande che Will gli aveva posto in cucina.

Will annuì, le labbra piegate all’ingiù e spinte in fuori. Oh, adorabile, non era possibile questo senso di tenerezza che gli suscitava, non era possibile che un essere umano glielo suscitasse!

“Ti sbagli. Non c’è niente tra me e Alana. Credimi, io non le interesso,” tanta era la tenerezza che stava rassicurando Will su qualcosa per cui non avrebbe voluto. Tutta questa pena per Alana e quello che la donna pensava di Will era solo che fosse una creatura interessante da studiare.

“Lei piace a te?” chiese ancora Will.

“A me no. A te?” nonostante il dialogo si stesse facendo ridicolo, del resto la metà degli interlocutori presenti era persa nei fumi dell’alcol, in sottofondo Hannibal ci lesse un interessante filo conduttore.

“A me interessi tu,” asserì Will a voce bassa, come fosse un segreto fra loro, inarcando le sopracciglia e indicando Hannibal con l’indice. Il ritratto della risolutezza.

Hannibal soffocò una risata, peraltro non con grandi risultati. Non era stata l’ammissione a farlo ridere, ma la faccia di Will. L’alcol lo rendeva, a scelta, o spavaldo nella verità o ironico nella bugia.

Bisognava vedere quale delle due fosse.

Ad Hannibal la confessione non sarebbe dispiaciuta, se fosse provenuta da un cervello pensante. Il problema era che quel cervello pensante lì, non ubriaco, non era affatto così. Era schivo, restio al contatto, sempre adombrato e di certo poco incline alle dichiarazioni.

Will-ubriaco si sporse e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra, giusto per mettere nero su bianco _quanto_ _e come_ fosse lontano dal vero Will.

“Ecco,” annuì suggellando l’azione appena compiuta.

Hannibal rimase a guardarlo imbambolato con la bocca semiaperta. Non era più tanto propenso a prenderla sul ridere; questo Will gli stava piacendo troppo e quando fosse scomparso nei postumi dell’ubriacatura Hannibal sentiva che ne avrebbe sofferto più di quanto consentitogli.

“Sei interessato a me,” ripetè Hannibal mantenendo un tono incuriosito ma distaccato.

“Innamorato,” corresse Will alzando un dito.

“Oh, bene, innamorato. Hai fatto bene a puntualizzarlo. Dunque… Da quando?”

“Da quando mi hai portato la colazione in camera.”

Hannibal si morsicò l’interno guancia.

Adorabile.

“Così tanto?” Hannibal proseguì come se fosse un discorso banale di tutti i giorni.

Will si strinse nelle spalle e ridacchiò imbarazzato.

Adorabile.

“Tu mi fai sentire compreso,” spiegò Will, “E nessuno mi comprende,” scosse la testa. “Sei mio amico e ti prendi cura di me. Quando parlo con te… Mi sembra…” Will guardò in alto, sembrava alla ricerca di ispirazione. “Mi sembra che il mondo abbia senso e mi sembra di averlo anch’io.”

Non aveva per niente l’aria del discorso di un ubriaco. Hannibal si accorse di essere rimasto immobile, senza respirare per tutto il tempo. Si riscosse deglutendo, stavolta incapace di ribattere con ironia.

“Mi sono sempre detto,” proseguì Will, “Che non conoscere la mia anima gemella sarebbe stato meglio che conoscerla e non poterla avere. Ma sono contento di conoscerti… Anche se non ti posso avere.”

Hannibal gli accarezzò una guancia.

“Le mie scuse per averti detto che metà del tuo vocabolario era nella bottiglia,” Hannibal si schiarì la voce. “Sappi che l’unica cosa che mi rincresce in tutto ciò è che domani mattina non ti ricorderai nulla. Quindi tanto vale proseguire il discorso. Perché non dovrei volerti? Da cosa lo deduci?”

Il viso di Will si aprì insieme ai suoi occhi: incredibile che potessero diventare più grandi di com’erano. “Allora… Perché non me l’hai mai detto?”

“Perché non sembri il tipo d’uomo che accetterebbe queste attenzioni… Da me.”

Will regredì di nuovo al bambino di tre anni nel quale l’ubriacatura l’aveva trasformato. “Sono stato più coraggioso di te, allora. Io te l’ho detto,” asserì.

“Ti sei scolato un Port Ellen da tremila dollari e lo chiami coraggio?” Hannibal considerò un attimo la frase appena detta e aggiunse, “Sì, in effetti è coraggio, ma di altro tipo, Will. Più faccia tosta. Una bellissima e adorabile faccia tosta.”

Hannibal sorrise al suo stesso commento. Anche perché Will non sembrava avere colto granché degli ultimi minuti di conversazione. Era quasi assopito del tutto, con una guancia appoggiata allo schienale del divano e la bocca semiaperta. Afferrò il maglione ancora lì vicino alle sue gambe e se lo sistemò sotto alla testa a mo’ di cuscino. “Ha un buon odore,” dichiarò poi mettendoci il naso sopra, mentre lottava per non far cadere le palpebre.

Hannibal fece in tempo ad avvicinarsi a lui e stringerlo a sé, affondandogli il viso nell’incavo del collo. Solo per qualche secondo, prima che Will piombasse in un sonno profondo.

 

* * *

 

La notte non fu clemente con Hannibal.

Will si era addormentato sul divano e lui l’aveva disteso e coperto, lasciandolo a smaltire i postumi della sbronza nell’unico modo possibile.

A parte il vomito.

Hannibal non poteva essere certo che Will fosse stato dispensato dal rimettere l’anima, ma non aveva sentito rumori durante la notte quindi era presumibile. E auspicabile.

Si alzò a rimettere in ordine quanto lasciato in giro da Will la sera prima e finì per trascorrere da solo gran parte della mattinata. Fece capolino in sala più volte a controllare Will; quello del giovane uomo si poteva scambiare per il sonno sereno del giusto invece che per la morte apparente di un intossicato.

Adorabile.

Gli aveva lasciato il maglione e Will ci si era praticamente avvolto dentro durante la notte.

All’ennesima sbirciata al divano Hannibal si impose una regolata; il siparietto affettuoso si era concluso quando Will si era addormentato, stare lì a costruirsi inutili speranze sul loro rapporto sarebbe stato deleterio. Deleterio soprattutto considerando che desiderare di avere per casa un agente dell’FBI non era proprio una grande dimostrazione di saggezza da serial killer.

Will gli aveva cancellato parte della saggezza tempo fa, più o meno durante quella colazione nella camera d’albergo qualche giorno dopo averlo conosciuto.

Se il Will-ubriaco era stato sincero, c’era da stupirsi non poco del grado di intesa tra loro; entrambi presi dall’altro nell’esatto momento.

“Ehi…”

Hannibal si voltò stupito.

Non dalla comparsa di Will in cucina, ma dal fatto che non l’aveva sentito per nulla, immerso com’era nei suoi pensieri.

Bene, Will gli anestetizzava anche i sensi che un tempo erano sempre stati all’erta. Tra poco avrebbe dovuto abbandonare la carriera di killer e appendere il coltello al chiodo per colpa sua.

Sorrise. In fondo Will era un agente dell’FBI, quello doveva essere il suo lavoro.

“Will… Come ti senti?”

“Come se la testa mi fosse finita sotto un rullo compressore?”

L’aria rilassata del giovane ricordò con dolorosa prepotenza ad Hannibal che non c’era nessuna traccia di ricordo degli avvenimenti della sera precedente da parte sua.

 

“Immagine efficace, ma banale,” lo informò Hannibal fingendo interesse per l’inizio di una normale conversazione.

“Stavo cercando di recuperare il resto del vocabolario nella bottiglia,” ribatté Will sedendosi su uno sgabello vicino al piano della cucina.

Hannibal tese l’orecchio, qualcosa nell’aria gli fece venire la pelle d’oca.

“Mi… Mi spiace per quello che è successo ieri, Hannibal…” Will pronunciò ogni parola guardando fisso le sue mani appoggiate sul tavolo, “Mi spiace per essere entrato senza permesso, mi spiace per aver sparso le tue cose per terra, aver bevuto un whisky costoso e mangiato con le mani gli avanzi del tuo pranzo…”

“D’accordo Will,” lo interruppe Hannibal, già intuendo, con delusione, come sarebbe proseguito quel discorso. “Nessun problema. Sei scusato. Ora finisci scusandoti per quell’unica cosa che rimane e tutto sarà sistemato.”

Il dottore incrociò le braccia al petto in attesa.

Will alzò lo sguardo, scosse la testa e fece una smorfia. “Non intendo scusarmi per nient’altro. Sto sperando… Che non lo farai nemmeno tu.”


End file.
